Apples, Candy, and Notebooks
by SaabelsWife
Summary: Kisuke is given guardienship of the Death Note, L figures it will be safer with him. And why is Raito a soul reaper? KisukeXSurprise charecter!
1. Chapter 1

Me-Alright…I know I'm crazy, but this was a strange idea that hit me when I was at Yumacon…

Saabel-We thought we'd test this out, so yeah…enjoy…

Warning- random crap, yaoi later…..and language

XXXXX

Chapter 1

Urahara Shoten

L sat in his usual way, dropping sugar cubes in his tea. He stared at the man across from him, who was possibly just as strange as himself. And on old friend of his.

Kisuke Urahara smiled past his tea cup, "Nee, L-kun, you haven't touched your tea."

"…Sorry, I was just thinking."

"About?"

"Raito." L sighed, turning to look at the trap door leading to the basement.

"Oh, don't worry, Ichigo and Hichigo won't go too hard on him," Kisuke grinned.

"Yes, I know, but he has just recently become a Soul Reaper…"

"Don't worry, he'll be fine. Ah, here they come now." Kisuke laughed, "Renji bring a med kit!"

"Right!" The red head's voice was heard from another room.

Ichigo, Hichigo, and Raito climbed out and headed for the table. Raito had a couple of bumps and bruises. Hichigo was untouched, he was referee. Ichigo had some scrapes, but was much better than Raito.

Renji wandered out of the kitchen with some medical supplies. He grinned at them and Hichigo helped him Ichigo and Raito up.

"Raito-kun…"

"Hmmm?" Raito looked at L.

"You ok?"

Raito sweatdropped, "I'm fine L, besides, if I don't fight, how will I get stronger?"

"I know just…don't push it."

"I know I know," Raito grinned, kissing L's cheek. He sat next to Ichigo and started up a conversation.

"It's amazing you found him again. Does he remember?" Kisuke asked L.

"Remember what, Kira? It doesn't seem like it. Or at the very least, he doesn't remember that he was. That's why I gave you the Death Note."

"Ah, yes, Ryuk is very disappointed that I won't use it. But according to the rules, he can't take it until the owner dies."

"One of the benefits of being immortal, yes?" L sighed, "Of course there are drawbacks as well."

"Are you referring to the fact that you're a Dhamphire? Or is it your Werewolf half?"

"Both. I'm grateful that I don't have to drink blood, but going into heat every full moon is irritating…"

"Don't whine L," Another voice added behind him, "I drink blood, though I don't go into heat…"

"Well BB-kun, that is because you are more vampire than werewolf, whereas your twin is the opposite." Kisuke smiled brightly behind his fan.

"Bah," BB replied, slipping strawberry jam covered fingers into his mouth.

"That's gross," Hichigo growled.

"Bite me," BB growled around his fingers.

"I do think it's convenient that the death Note has no effect on immortals." Kisuke grinned behind his fan.

"Well it makes sense, we are capable of living forever. That and the Death Note only mentions humans." L sipped his tea.

Ichigo and Raito turned toward them, "Hey L?"

"Yes what can I do for you?"

"What's your favorite food?" Raito asked.

"Tea," L replied.

"Ummmm…L tea's a drink, not a food…" Ichigo stated dumbly.

"Not if you do it right." L grinned at him.

They both stared at him for a minute, then at each other, then back at him.

Hichigo sighed, "King ya starin'."

Kisuke was laughing his ass off behind his fan.

Renji was actually trying to figure out how to make tea into food.

BB smirked, "You're all idiots." When everyone looked at him questioningly, "He likes strawberries."

L laughed and nodded, "But it's more fun to confuse you."

"So ya can' make tea inta food?" Hichigo asked.

"I've never actually tried…" L stated.

"I'm sure it's possible," Raito smiled.

Everyone was in their gigia (Ummm…please tell me if it's spelled wrong.). Raito had been enrolled in Ichigo's school, along with Hichigo and Renji.

Raito had become a Soul Reaper right after he died, which was probably because he had used the Death Note. He kept all his memories, excluding the fact that he was Kira. He remembered the long nights helping L try to track down Kira. He also remembered his other, more personal, experiences with L.

Hichigo, in his gigia did not have the black surrounding his irises, just a regular white. He separated, permanently, from Ichigo with the help of Kisuke. And he was immediately accepted by Ichigo's family.

Renji lived with Ichigo as well, in a small room.

Raito lived with L, after L told him he didn't want to lose him again. He helps L solve cases in his spare time.

L lives in a house down the road from the Urahara Shoten. It wasn't too big or too small. He remained a detective, since he never died.

BB lives in an apartment by Orohime's house. He looks exactly like L except he has red eyes.

Kisuke grinned, "You all should head home, you have school tomorrow."

"Right," Ichigo said, dragging his two idiots home.

BB shrugged, "Whatever."

L smirked, dragging Raito out.

Soon Kisuke was alone, well mostly. He still had a ninja cat woman, who was around here somewhere. And as he thought that, Yoroichi ran out the door to go find Soi Fon.

"Ah, alone at last," Kisuke grinned, taking the dishes into the kitchen to wash them.

Suddenly, there was a large crash outside….

XXXXXXX

Me-OMG a cliffie

Saabel-Yea, we are trying to make Kisuke the main character.

Kisuke-If we get flames, I will fan them off with my awesome fan. If we get compliments, or if people have any helpful ideas or suggestions will be appreciated.

Me-And review, good or bad, and you get a hug from my cast.


	2. Chapter 2

Me-Thanks to my crazy idea, I can't stop writing.

Saabel-It's nice to see her motivated…

Me-Thank you Shawna for your review, yes it is going to be kinda random for a little while!

Kisuke-She has made a vow to actually finish this! And she will even finish the 6th sense!

Disclaimer-I can't possibly own any of this, 'cept for the OCs and my idea.

XXXX

Chapter 2

Kittys?

Ryuk appeared next to Kisuke, "What was that?"

Kisuke shrugged, "I don't know," he tossed Ryuk an apple, heading outside toward the noise. As he rounded the corner, he spotted a young man hiding behind a trashcan. He had blue hair, which was short, wearing skinny jeans, and a white wife beater(Tank top…I didn't know what this was for a long time…I thought it was a stick….yeah.). He had cat ears pressed down tightly down to his head, and a long cat tail wrapped around his left thigh. He was shaking slightly, hiding from a hollow that was charging his hiding place. Causing the neko to yelp and jump back.

Kisuke moved to help, but before he could intervene, a cero took the cero out. As he looked up, he saw an espada, with blue hair, cat ears and a cat tail. He had a grin on his face, his open jacket swaying in the wind. He was Grimmjaw, the sixth espada.

The smaller neko giggling, moving out of his defensive pose, and…..glomped him?

Grimmjaw however seemed used to this, he just looked over the neko to Kisuke.

"Ah, hello again Grimm, it's nice to see you." Kisuke grinned, "Did'ja' miss me?"

Grimmjaw glared at him, "You know damn well why I came here."

"Nya~ Grimm, is that him?" The smaller neko asked, tilting his head cutely to the side. At the affirmative, he turned and glomped Kisuke, "Hi!"

"Hello," Kisuke smiled down at the neko, "And who are you?"

"His name is Nathanial, but he prefers to be called Nate." Grimmjaw smirked, moving closer to snuggle up to Kisuke.

"So you left Tosen?"

"I told you I would," Grimmjaw sighed, kissing Kisuke, "Why else would he be targeting me and Nate?"

"I guess that it's a good thing I signed you up at Ichigo's school." Kisuke grinned down at Grimmjaw, who stared back at him dumbly, "I have a gigia for you."

"Why the hell do I have to go to school?"

"Because it will do you good to learn human culture."

"What about the Soul Society?"

"I don't associate with them, so they don't know," Kisuke grinned behind hi fan.

"Well alright then," Grimmjaw sighed, leaning into Kisuke tiredly, "Show me where the gigia is, I might as well get used to it."

Kisuke smiled, "alright, but you should be ready to get up tomorrow, you'll have to get up early."

"Nya~ am I going too?" Nate asked cocking his head to the side.

"Yes."

"Ok," Nate giggled, "What does one do at school?" He asked suddenly serious, "I was never able to go to school, 'cause I stand out too much…"

That's when Kisuke realized that Nate wasn't a hollow or a soul reaper, "I'm sure you could wear a hat, and wrap your tail around your waist. Acually Grimm you'll have to do the same."

"Ok," Both nekos nodded, snuggling up to Kisuke.

"Now to bed both of you! You have to get up early." Kisuke nudged them both inside, past a curious Ryuk(The nekos can't see him), to Grimm's gigia. Then he hauled them both to bed.

"Hyuk hyuk," Ryuk laughed, nibbling on an apple, "I have a feeling that things are going to get more interesting soon."

XXXXX

Me-I think you're right Ryuk…

Nate-Nyan~

Grimm-Hey at least let me be bad ass!

Me-You are, you just blew up a hollow!

Grimm-*thinks* Oh yeah! Well just don't make me whiny….

Me-I promise nothing! *runs away*

Saabel-*sigh* Nate, I'm too lazy, you do it.

Nate-Nyan~ please review, we love feedback, and constructive criticism, and ideas! Don't be shy, I'll let you hug me!

Kisuke-We're also gonna start up a poll to see who is gonna get killed by the death note. Go onto her profile it should be up…The choices are Aizen and Tosen…

Nate-I hope it's Tosen, he cut Grimm's arm off…


	3. Chapter 3

Me-Ha! I escaped Grimm!

Kisuke-How?

Me-I threw a ball of yarn at him…

Saabel-O.o Uh…what?

Me-Yeah, I hit him in the head and knocked him out…

Kisuke & Saabel-The hell? What was it made of?

Me-*giggle*

XXXXX

Chapter 3

High School

Kisuke was currently forcing Grimmjaw into a school uniform, "Well if you don't like it, maybe you should go to school naked!"

Both nekos stared at him, "Is that an option?"

"NO!" Kisuke yelled, finishing his task, "That is not an option. Besides, I think you'd scare the entire student population…" He sighed, adjusting Grimm's hat, "When you see Ichigo, tell him to come here after school. Alright?"

"Yea!" Nate giggled, bouncing around cutely, "But, we don't know how to get to school…"

"That's why Raito-kun is taking you," L called from behind them, "If you two don't hurry, you'll be late."

Raito smiled from next to L, "Hello, it's nice to meet you, I'm Raito."

"I'm Nate, and this is Grimmjaw!" Nate giggled.

"Now you remember to keep your tails around your waists and your ears under your hats!" Kisuke warned, "And Grimm, absolutely NO fights."

"This school place sounds boring," Grimm growled, but he stopped fidgeting with his jacket and hat.

"I'm sure you'll be able to rope Ichigo into a fight after school. But we have rules about fighting here." Kisuke sighed, trying Grimmjaw. It worked, if his grin was anything to go by.

Raito dragged Nate and Grimmjaw off, calling that they were gonna be late if they didn't leave now.

L turned and stared at Kisuke, "Mind if I work here?"

"I get the feeling that you'd stay even if I said no."

L laughed pulling out a case file, "I talked to Matsuda."

"Suda-chan?" Ryuk called appearing near them.

Ignoring him kisuke started looking over the case file, "Oh? What about?"

"He'll be here around three," L explained, looking up at Kisuke, "He has to hide from his pack alfa, or something like that…"

"Suda-chan's in trouble?" Ryuk tried again.

"Let me guess, he still refuses to take a mate?"

"Yes, well actually, it's because he refuses to take the mate that was chosen for him."

"I bet it's his mom," Ryuk growled.

"Why do you say that Ryuk-kun?" L stared in surprise.

"I met her once, I was following Suda-chan and she popped up…"

"Well, if that's the case, he's welcome to stay here." Kisuke grinned, "Provided he helps out of course."

"Of course," L smiled, remembering a similar offer a few years prior. "Did I ever thank you for protecting BB?"

"Many times," Kisuke grinned, "It would have been wrong not to help."

BB had been forced to hide at Kisuke's shop a few years prior, from a werewolf that had wanted to mate with him. The werewolf had been a pack alfa and as such wasn't used to being denied. Let's just say that this pack alfa won't ever come near Kisuke, Isshin, or Ryoken ever again. Accually, the whole event is what brought Isshin and Ryoken together…Odd how that had worked out. They even moved Uryu into Isshin's house, without his knowledge…

"It'll be interesting to live with a werefox," Kisuke sighed.

"Just don't forget how klutzy he is," Ryuk reminded.

"Don't worry, he'll be moving unbreakable things."

L laughed, going back to the case file. Which is exactly how everyone found them after they returned from school.

"Hey Hat n' Clogs! The hell is Grimmjaw doing here?" Ichigo yelled at Kisuke as soon as he came in the room.

"Shadup!" Grimm growled, snuggling up to Kisuke, "School is boring."

"Nyan~ I thought it was cool," Nate pouted, snuggling up to his other side.

Raito sighed, "I had no idea you even knew each other."

"Yea, he beat up Berry-chan," Hichigo explained, and was promptly hit over the head by said Berry-chan.

Renji sighed, "Well if Kisuke trusts him, why shouldn't we? It's not uncommon for demons to change sides Ichigo."

XXXXXXX

Quick note! PLEASE READ!

Espada and hollows are the bad guys in my story. They are immortals led by Tosen.

Soul Reapers are good immortals. They are led by Aizen.

Immortals can switch sides at will, make sense?

Oh! And gigia are objects used to restrain power, to ensure no mortals are injured on accident.

XXXXXXXX

"I guess, but…I thought that Grimmjaw hated us."

"I only hate weaklings," Grimm corrected.

"I can explain this. Once a demon finds his, or her, soul mate they will never leave them. Since I am Grimm's dominant soul mate, he has to join my side. See, simple right?" Kisuke grinned behind his fan, during his explanation, L was holding up pieces of paper with illustrations on it.

"It would be easier to understand if I didn't have those crappy pictures. L your pictures are as bad as Rukia's." As he finished speaking, L threw the pictures at him. "That didn't hurt."

"Please don't provoke him Ichigo, he kicks hard," Raito warned as L kicked Ichigo through a wall.

"Oh goodness, are you alright?" A smaller, thin man with black hair stood over Ichigo.

"Matsuda!" Kisuke cheered, "Come in, we've been waiting!"

"Umm…ok," Matsuda had fox ears and a fox tail, that were twitching nervously. "Um hi Raito-kun, L-kun."

"Hey Matsuda," Raito grinned at him, "It's great to see you again."

"Mmmmhm!" Matsuda grinned, "Uh…hi Kisuke, sorry to be a bother."

"You're not a bother at all, come sit."

XXXXXX

Grimm-Oh, what happened? I feel like I got hit by a truck.

Me-That's what you get for chasing me.

Grimm-Wait, what did I miss?

Kisuke-Me telling everyone you're my soul mate.

Grimm-GHAAAAA! CRAP! *runs away*

Kisuke-*Laughs and chases*

Ichigo-*sigh* Please review, good or bad, we love feedback.


	4. Chapter 4

Me-I'm baaa-aack!

Saabel-We just wanted to warn everyone that if we get no votes on who to kill with the Death Note that it will be Tosen.

Me-So if you like Tosen, vote Aizen to save him. And if you like Aizen, vote to kill Tosen!

XXXXXX

Chapter 4

Suda-chan!

Matsuda sat at the table, flushing, "Sorry about this Kisuke."

"its fine Suda-chan, you can stay as long as you like." Kisuke grinned, waving his fan at him, "Just as long as you help out around here."

"O-of course!" Matsuda squeaked.

"Kisuke, who is this?" Renji asked pointing.

"Oh! Sorry! I'm Matsuda, a werefox."

"Suda-chan is going to be staying here until his pack alfa backs down," L explained.

"Oh, it's not my alfa, its Mother…"

"Ah, then he was right…" Kisuke mused.

"I'm always right!" Ryuk shot out.

"Of course," Kisuke smirked behind his fan quietly.

"You're hiding from your mother?" Grimmjaw asked, staring dumbly.

"She refuses to let me mate with my soul mate. She wants me to mate with someone she knows I hate." Matsuda sighed, "She refuses to see reason, she said he's best suited to run the pack next."

"So you're just a pawn to her then? That's harsh," Raito murmured, "What about your father?"

"The alfa that's mated to my mother is not my father. He left her when I was very young. He left with my submissive twin," Matsuda sighed.

"So your mother couldn't force you to mate?" L asked.

"Exactly," Matsuda nodded.

"Um…what is a submissive twin?" Ichigo asked.

"'S wha' we are," Hichigo explained.

"Nate and Grimmjaw are submissive twins. It means that though both are submissives, they are soul mates. Basically that makes both of them my soul mate, just like you Hichigo, and Renji." Kisuke explained, L holding up pictures as he spoke.

"Um what's with the drawings?" Matsuda asked.

"They think they help with explanations." Ichigo sighed.

Ryuk floated to Matsuda, "Hey Suda-chan!"

Ichigo, Hichigo, Raito, Renji, Grimmjaw, and Nate didn't seem to notice him. Matsuda however stared at him in surprise, and then turned to look at L questioningly. L nodded, and Kisuke smirked motioning him to a side room.

"Kisuke-kun, why is Ryuk here?"

"L gave me the Death Note to ensure it wouldn't cause trouble."

"Ah, so nobody else can see him?"

"Right," Kisuke smiled.

"Suda-chan!" Ryuk leaned over Matsuda, "Gimmie an apple."

Matsuda giggled, "I don't have one, but it's nice to see you again!"

Kisuke passed him an apple, which Ryuk nibbled on happily, "Sorry about your mother," Kisuke sighed.

"It's not like she's dead, just evil. As soon as I can contact my father and submissive twin," Matsuda sighed.

"You know, you never did tell us what your father's name is," Kisuke pointed out, leading Matsuda back to everyone else.

"Oh, his name is Gin," Matsuda smiled.

"No way, Aizen's second?"VRenji exclaimed.

"Yea, mom is planning to kill him to get him to get my submissive twin." Matsuda explained,  
"To force me to mate with that man. That's why I left."

"That's really underhanded," L growled.

"That is a cowardly move," Grimm agreed, "She is no better than Tosen."

"Hey Renji, we could go get Gin, couldn't we?" Raito asked.

"I would have to ask Byakuya to set us up a meeting," Renji nodded, "But I don't see why not."

"I'm sure Gin would even come here," Ichigo nodded.

Matsuda smiled, "I would appreciate your help."

"Uh Kisuke, the Soul Society still doesn't know about me and Nate," Grimm growled.

"Aizen might like to ask you about Tosen's plans," Kisuke pushed, "It might help you free your friend."

"Nya~ Grimm, he's right, we can't leave Kyoora-chan there," Nate whimpered, nuzzling Grimm's arm.

"Alright," Grimm nodded looking down.

"Kyoora-chan?" Ichigo asked, "Who is she?"

"He," Grimm corrected, "And he means Ulquioora." Grimm sighed, "Him and Nate were the only things keeping me there. Ulquioora helped me free Nate, but he was captured in the process."

"Which means that if we work quickly enough, we might be able to save him?" Ichigo concluded.

Grimm stared at him in surprise, "I thought you didn't like me?"

"If you were forced to do something, that means we haven't seen the real you yet," Ichigo explained.

Grimm smirked at that, "I don't think I remember the real me. It's been a long time."

"Nya~ Tosen wouldn't let Grimm be himself, said that he wasn't useful that way." Nate explained, nuzzling Grimm tiredly.

Matsuda grinned, "So Kisuke just has to wake that part of him up again."

Kisuke snickered, "I got my work cut out for me."

Renji snorted, pulling out his phone to call Byakuya.

XXXXXXX

Me-Yay Suda-chan!

Matsuda-Umm…hi…

Me-Now that my Suda-chan is here I can start the plot! Yay, there is a method to my madness!

Ryuk-Hyuk hyuk! Review and yeah…GIVE ME APPLES!


	5. Chapter 5

Me- I will apologize for potentially destroying Byakuya's character. I will try my best to be true to his attitude.

Hichigo-Do ya' realize how hard it is ta' ignore Ryuk?

Me-He's awesome ain't he?

Hichigo-Hells yeah!

Ryuk-*Wanders over* Apple?

XXXXX

Chapter 5

Byakuya, Rukia, and Gin…oh my!

As Renji hung up the phone, everyone sat staring at him apprehensively, "He said they would be here soon." Everyone breathed a sigh of relief, until he added, "Rukia and Orohime are coming too."

"Why are those two psychos coming too?"Hichigo complained, "Freaking Bunny Lady and No-Taste-Buds."

"Be nice Hichi-chan, they think you're a freak too, you know." Renji reminded him.

"Alright, but if she brings food…" Hichigo started.

"You'll eat it like a good friend," Ichigo finished.

"Um, is there something wrong with their cooking?" Matsuda asked curiously, "I mean it can't be that bad."

"Yeah," Grimmjaw agreed, "Nobody cooks that bad."

"Oh, you'll see…" Hichigo threw out ominously, before whining as Ichigo hits him in the back of his head.

Everyone sat around the table, bullshitting about random crap. Ryuk hovered around Matsuda happily. They were drinking tea and joking.

"Um…Urahara-kun?" Orohime poked her head in, "Oh good, you're all here!" Her soft dog ears hung down cutely, her tail wagged softly. (I picked a dog cause they eat anything and everything!)

Rukia hopped in behind her, her rabbit ears twitching.

Byakuya wandered in as well, his cat ears twitched only slightly, "Good afternoon."

"Maa, don' be so formal," Gin whined as he walked in, his white fox tail and ears held confidently up.

Aizen walked in behind him, his wolf tail twitched a little to avoid bumping the door.

Shuuhei walked in behind Aizen, his fox ears down on his head, his tail down as well. He looked up, "Matsuda!" He glomped Matsuda happily, "I was worried. She sent a messenger for me."

Matsuda giggled, "Shuuhei-chan!" He snuggled up to him.

"Heya' Suda-chan," Gin grinned, putting his hands on each of their heads.

Aizen smirked, "It's nice to see him smile for real every once and a while…Well met Kisuke."

Kisuke nodded, "You as well Aizen-kun."

Grimmjaw and Nate both moved closer to Kisuke, sensing the alpha's presence. Nate looked nervous and Grimm looked defiant.

"You two don't need to worry, Aizen-kun already has his mates." Kisuke smiled at both of them. Grimm and Nate both seemed to relax, Nate remained cuddled up to Kisuke.

"This is Grimmjaw correct?" Aizen questioned, at the nod he continued, "Are you not an Espada?"

"I was," Grimmjaw growled, "I'm not anymore."

"Kisuke, care to explain?" Aizen turned to Kisuke.

"Grimmjaw and Nate here, are my soul mates." Kisuke said behind his fan, which had to be wrapped around Nate so it was comfortable. His arm that is….yeah…

"Ah, I see," Aizen nodded, "You care to tell us what Tosen is planning?"

"Last I heard he was planning to attack this city. He said it would be a good distraction. He never trusted me enough to tell me his true target." Grimmjaw explained.

"I see, but weren't you one of his top ten warriors?"

"I was six. But he forced some of us to fight. Not all of us are evil. He's holding our soul mates or other family members captive so we have to fight." Grimmjaw explained.

"How many of them are being forced?" Aizen asked, "And who are they?"

"Nnoitra, Halibel, Stark, and Ulquiorra." Grimmjaw looked down, "All of them has one person who is being held captive."

"Wait, aren't they all number five and up?" Gin asked in surprise, "Aizen, those are the most powerful warriors on Tosen's side."

Aizen nodded, "And would you be willing to lead a charge to free them?"

Grimmjaw stared for a minute, before nodding.

Orohime and Rukia both hopped up, "We'll go too."

Ichigo, Hichigo, and Renji nodded, "Us too."

Raito nodded, "Me as well."

Matsuda stared in surprise, "Um…when did Raito start fighting?"

L smiled, "A while ago. Me and BB will join too."

"Hm? It's been quite a since you fought L," Aizen smiled warmly, "Not that I'm complaining."

"Well someone needs to make sure there is a strategy instead of running around like chickens with their heads cut off," L smirked.

Kisuke grinned, "I will act as base, after all, Matsuda and Nate are not warriors."

Nate and Matsuda flushed, but didn't say anything.

"I think Shuuhei should stay here too," Gin put out, "He is a fighter, and he'll be able to help you."

"I appreciate it," Kisuke grinned.

"I'll do my best," Shuuhei said with a smile, "Anyways, I have to catch up with Matsuda."

Everyone sat down to discuss strategy, for a couple hours, and once the game plan was out there they went to bed. They were going to attack tomorrow so they needed their rest. Everybody stayed in a spare room in Kisuke's shop, to make things easier. However, a certain two Nekos couldn't sleep. Nate sat next to Grimmjaw in the bedroom, next to the window. Kisuke was still up running around somewhere.

"Nya~Grimm, you're stressed," Nate whined, "Stress can lead to distraction. You need to relax, I'll be safe here."

"Yeah, I know, it's just…" Grimmjaw sighed, "What if he gets you and Kisuke while I'm gone?"

"They won't get me, I'm a badass." Kisuke said from behind them. (I actually said this to my little sisters to get them to not fear the Boogieman…sad right?)

"Nya~yeah, so don't worry!" Nate giggled, turning to snuggle up to Kisuke.

"Yeah yeah," Grimmjaw sighed, "But I'm paranoid."

"Mmmm-hm, I can see that, now to bed with you." Kisuke grinned, moving them from the window.

Grimmjaw sighed, slipping out of his clothes, his tail wrapped around his thigh nervously. Nate followed suit, flushing slightly.

Kisuke stripped as well, "Nee Grimm, why so shy? It's nothing I haven't seen." His fox tail and ears visible.

"S-shut up!"

Nat moved up to Kisuke, flush to his body.

"Come on Grimm," Kisuke motioned, pulling him close. He wrapped his tail around Nate, kissing Grimmjaw and moving them back to the bed. Grimmjaw and Nate laid back on the bed, with Kisuke hovering over them. His hands sliding down their bodies, his tail slipped inside Nate, himself inside Grimmjaw. Both moaned out, their bodies quivering as Kisuke took them both.

XXXXX

I should probably explain that demons, like Grimm and Nate, that are submissive have birth canals. They don't have to be prepared. Just go with it please…

XXXXX

Nate whined as Kisuke's tail moved inside him in time with his thrusts into Grimmjaw.

"Mmmmm!" Grimmjaw cried, arching his back as Kisuke bit his neck accompanied by a hard thrust. The three climaxed, Kisuke pulled out of both, allowing a moment for them to catch their breath. He then switched, entering Nate, his tail inside Grimmjaw. Both males keened, arching against Kisuke.

"Nya~" Nate purred, pulling Kisuke closerand kissing him. Kisuke repeated the same strategy as with Grimmjaw, thrusting hard while biting Nate. Both bites would scar, claiming them as his. As the three came down from their final climax of the night, Kisuke maneuvered them so he was in the center. Both males laid their heads on his chest and entwined their tails with his.

XXXXXX

Me-O/O I can't believe I suck that bad at writing sex scenes….

Grimm&Nate-Yeah you do! You have to make us blush by the end.

Me-T-T I'll try…If anyone wants to help, please by all means! It will be a couple chapters until the next sex scene, all help is appreciated!

Kisuke-I didn't think you did bad for this being your first threesome…


End file.
